


Under The Table

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hange knows, Is this jealousy?, Levi wants more, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Now that Angel and Levi have overcome their initial difficulties and embarked on a physical relationship, where do they go now? Is it possible that Levi wants more?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I was going to combine all the scenes and one-shots I've written into a more plot-oriented story, but realized that I covered too much of a time arc to put together a good cohesive story, so I've just made it a series of canon compliant (fairly) one-shots involving Levi and my OC.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Surprised, Angel stopped the process of buttoning her shirt and looked over at Levi. He was sitting in bed, leaning back against the headboard, still completely naked, with one arm resting on his raised knee. The lateness of the hour showed in the dwindling firelight and the low candle burning on the table beside the bed. The flickering light sharpened the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. His eyes were partially shadowed by his black hair and his strong jaw showed a hint of dark stubble. As she gazed at him, admiring his lean beautiful body, she smiled, pleased with how comfortable he had become sharing himself with another person. When they first embarked down this path months ago, it was a rather bumpy road. Levi struggled to open himself up to anyone, after years spent perfecting his cold and cynical demeanor. Angel made no demands on him, except maybe physical, and the beginning of their relationship consisted of intense physical couplings tempered by mutual respect. Levi seemed uncomfortable with any lingering intimacy after sex. He was not one to cuddle, but rather would immediately get up out of bed, begin to pick up fallen clothing and straighten the room. At first, Angel got upset, thinking she was being dismissed once she had served her purpose. But then she realized he was simply uncomfortable with the things he was feeling and didn’t know how to express himself. So Angel decided to help him out.

She started slowly at first, with a soft touch as she walked by looking for her boots. Or a kiss on the cheek while he was buttoning up his shirt. Small, simple gestures that she used to show affection, but didn’t require a response or make any demands of him. It was a bit like trying to befriend an injured lion: slowly reaching out to pull the thorn out of its paw, and hope it doesn’t maul you in the process.

Eventually, he started to relax a bit afterwards once he realized she wasn’t looking for big emotional declarations, and they would talk about small, impersonal things as they got dressed and Angel prepared to leave: the new cadet class, Hanje’s latest experiments, what happened in training that day. Through it all, he usually maintained his cool aloof expression. However, the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that his cold exterior shielded a warm heart and a fierce loyalty to those he considered his charges.

Now, he reclined, semi-relaxed, in bed, not worried at all about the clothing strewn across the floor, asking her to stay with him for the night. Angel knew how difficult and momentous this was for him. His relaxed demeanor was belied by the fact that he couldn’t quite meet her gaze. Then suddenly those beautiful blue-grey eyes lifted to meet hers.

“Stay,” he said, his low voice still quiet, but now with its usual strength and command.

A slow smile spread across her face as she crawled onto the far side of the bed and made her way to him on her hands and knees, holding his gaze. She slid across him until she straddled his lap, her recently sated body coming back to life at smell of his skin, mixed with the scent of recent sex from among the sheets.

Angel blinked her eyes innocently as she ran the tip of her index finger down his sternum in the valley between the hard pads of his pectoral muscles, and said, “But Captain, where shall I sleep?”

With lightning speed, he flipped her over onto her back and rolled her beneath him. As he settled his weight along the length of her body, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Who said anything about sleeping?”

The next morning, Angel woke just after sunrise to an empty bed. She wasn’t surprised as she knew Levi didn’t sleep well, but she was disappointed not to see his face in the early morning sun. She lay there for a moment, making herself giggle as she imagined him groggy and grumpy in the morning, still half asleep, with his hair mussed. His scent surrounded her as she pulled the covers up a little higher. She turned her head and that’s when she saw the tiny object resting on his pillow. It was one of her favorite small chocolates that they sometimes gave to the officers at dinner. Angel had a horrible sweet tooth and had once commented how they were her favorite. She picked it up, turning it over between her fingers. Cold hearted bastard was getting pretty good at expressing his feelings, she thought, as she threw back the covers and got up, with a stupid grin that she was glad no one could see.

After quickly getting dressed, Angel headed back to the room she shared with Hanje, hoping she was busy with her research last night and didn’t notice that Angel never came home. Even though Angel and Levi weren’t going to extraordinary lengths to keep their activities a secret, neither were they open about their private lives. Although Angel suspected Hanje knew, especially after Angel transferred from Levi’s squad into Hanje’s squad a few months ago, they hadn’t yet talked about it openly. To be honest, Angel wasn’t sure what there was to tell Hanje. Was it a relationship? Or just some really amazing sex she happened to be having with the captain on a regular basis? Levi always managed to keep his feelings behind his walls, even though she occasionally saw moments of tenderness in his gaze and felt it in his touch. It was all so new and fragile that Angel wanted to keep it protected in a little box close to her heart, and to tell Hanje, or anybody, would be to open it up and expose it to reality. And their daily reality in the Corps was plagued with struggle, loss, and death. In addition, she didn’t need to give Hanje any more ammunition to harass Levi. But she did feel a twinge of guilt for not sharing something like this with her closest friend. Frankly, Angel was surprised Hanje hadn’t yet brought it up herself.

She breathed a sigh of relief to find their room empty and quickly showered and made her way to the mess hall before she missed breakfast altogether. On her way to grabbing a plate, she ran into Hanje getting a fresh pot of tea. At the smirk Hanje threw her, Angel grimaced. So much for hoping Hanje didn’t notice her absence. They both headed over to their regular table where Levi was already sitting, drinking a cup of tea, along with one of his squad mates, Eld.

Murmuring pleasantries to the two men, Angel sat down next to Levi, carefully avoiding looking at him, as Hanje sat across from her, next to Eld. She began to dig into her plate as she was the only one who hadn’t yet eaten, when she suddenly felt Levi’s hard thigh press against her own under the table. She looked down at her food to try to hide the sudden hitch in her breath as she felt the heat of him against her side. Angel knew she was only partially successful in hiding her response when she sensed, rather than felt, Levi’s body tense beside her. Her mind was flooded with images from the night before: Levi rising above her, bare chest shiny with sweat and his damp hair hanging in his face as he thrust, strong jaw clenched as he increased his pace. She struggled to control her breathing as the conversations in the mess hall swirled around her. She remembered being woken sometime in the night to Levi wrapped around her as they lay on their sides, whispering in her ear as he gently entered her from behind and they rocked back and forth together.

Angel was looking at her eggs, trying to clear her desire-fogged brain, when she became aware of the silence at her table. Afraid that she had done something to give herself away, she quickly glanced up to see Hanje looking at her expectantly. Everyone else was also looking at her and she realized that Hanje had asked her a question several times to which Angel hadn’t answered.

“Are you going to eat that biscuit?” Hanje asked again, emphasizing each word carefully.

Angel stupidly looked down at her biscuit, then glanced sideways at Levi. He was taking a sip of his tea and she could tell he was hiding a smirk behind his hand as he drank. She knew he was not unaffected by their contact under the table, but he was so much better skilled at hiding his reactions and emotions. Bastard.

Throwing him a look that promised retribution later, Angel handed Hanje her biscuit and scrambled out of her seat, mumbling some nonsense about forgetting something in her room.

_As Angel huffed off, clearly agitated, Levi’s body was on fire. How could he still want her so badly? He had taken her four times throughout the course of the night and had slept more soundly than he could remember, with her soft breathing beside him. But the simple contact of her thigh under the table had his body raging to lay her across the table and pound into her until he was senseless. As he struggled to bring his body back under control, Levi caught site of Eld sitting across from him, with an arrested look on his face. Grateful for a distraction and curious as to what could have caught his second in command’s attention so thoroughly, he turned his head, following Eld’s line of sight to see that he was watching Angel take her dirty plate to the sinks and head out the main doors to the hallway. Narrowing his gaze on Eld, Levi seethed as he felt a white hot flame erupt in his chest._

_Eld followed Angel’s figure as she went to the sinks, her long auburn braid swaying against her back. He admired the generous curve of her backside, hugged tight by the leather overbelt of her uniform. He had admired her when she was a member of his squad, but knew that Levi frowned upon inter-squad relationships,_ _so he had kept his distance. But now that she had been transferred to Hanje’s squad, he had finally decided to approach her._

_With a small smile on his face, he watched her march out the main doors with her head held high, clearly peeved about something or someone, and contemplated when was the best time to talk to her, when his gaze suddenly collided with the cold steel glare of his captain._

_Taken aback by the hostility he saw in that glare, Eld reacted defensively, misunderstanding the reason._

_“Captain, I thought that since she was no longer a member of our squad…,” he trailed off as Levi seemed to get even more menacing._

_After a moment, Levi softly growled, “Gear inspection in 20 minutes.”_

_“Shit! Yes, sir!”_

_Eld leapt up from the table to go inform the rest of the squad. It was barely enough time to retrieve their gear and get it set up for inspection, if they hurried._

_As Eld’s long strides took him out of the mess hall, Levi released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Goddamn it! This crazy ride of emotions was why he avoided entanglements. He couldn’t keep doing this: it threatened his carefully ordered life and disrupted his carefully ordered emotions. Down this path lay pain and heartache, as he knew all too well. He was going to break it off. Angel would be much better off with a simpler man like Eld, and his life could go back to being neat and orderly, with his emotions contained back behind his walls. But the minute that thought formed in his brain and he visualized Angel walking with the tall blond, gazing up at him adoringly, or worse, writhing naked beneath him, his mind exploded with rage. He would easily use his blades to slowly peel the skin off of any man who laid a hand on her. Images flashed before him: Angel’s strong capable hand softly cupping his jaw as she kissed him on the cheek while he buttoned up his shirt, her naked back glowing in the moonlight coming in the window and her auburn hair fanned out on his pillow while she slept, her smile when she relayed Hanje’s latest roommate atrocities. As he tried to stabilize his breathing, one thought ran through his head._

_Fuck, he was in trouble._


End file.
